Cruising
by hi-acidifiant
Summary: Tris and her family are aboard Allegro of the Seas, a cruise ship, to celebrate Christmas and the New year. The last thing she expects is to meet a handsome blue eyed man. Will they meet again throughout the cruise? Credit to Veronica Roth. Characters like Uriah, Christina, Will, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke will be included in the story.
1. Chapter 1: Cruising

Chapter 1- Boarding

I wake up bright and early with a smile on my face. I was on the first day of vacation with my parents and brother. We had decided to go on another cruise to celebrate Christmas and the new year conveniently we used the cruise to also celebrate my dad's work promotion and my brother's, Caleb, achievement of receiving the Etkin medal of excellence for his ground breaking scientific research. Once her parents had asked her if she was interested on another family cruise she saved up her sick days so that she could be able to go on this trip.

A cruise to Tris was second nature. Her parents regularly took her and Caleb every Christmas and summer break to somewhere new and often was on a cruise. They had accumulated so many points because of going on so many cruises that they were diamond members.

They ate breakfast at the hotel they we were staying at in Florida, which wasn't far from the cruise port where their cruise ship waited for them. They took a cab to the port and wheeled their luggage to the check in terminal.

I was getting more excited, I was happy to escape the office and my mean boss back in Toronto. I would be work free for the next two weeks. The weather was a drastic change too for me. There was definitely no snow in Florida and it was definitely going to get much hotter since we will be traveling further south towards the Caribbean.

We quickly dropped off our luggage at the carousel, I was thankful we had already attached the required tag information earlier which was necessary for our luggage to make it to our stateroom as I was seeing quite a few families having difficult doing it. I groaned at the sight of the line for security, the line was as long as ever and all I wanted to do was to get on the pool deck and swim before everyone else came along.

They had many tills opened for security all ready but it seemed as if everyone had the same idea to come to the terminal at the same time. I patiently waited with my family and had a chat with my mother about the upcoming project at work I had to tackle after the trip. At the corner of my eye I see someone staring at me. I didn't want to be too obviously so I slowly looked up and pretended to look around the terminal. My eyes met with a pair of eyes of electric blue that burn like fire. They belonged to a man that looked about my age and boy was he hot I thought to myself. He was with a group of friends I presumed in another security line and was wearing a fitted black v neck that showed his muscles. His hair looked like he just woke up with it but it suited him.

The man quickly looked away when he realized he had been caught staring at her. Tris smiled at herself and sworn she saw his ears go red. Did that really happen? she thought. An attractive guy had been staring at her or possibly checking her out? Maybe my hair is sticking out or there's something on my face she wondered. Maybe that's why he was looking at me. Tris wasn't usually the one to have guys fawn over her. She thought of herself as short and baby faced. Whenever her and her friends out back at home would go out she would be the awkward one out while guys hit on her friends but not her.

As the line moved she lost sight of the man with the blue eyes. She didn't want him to occupy any space in her mind. There were 4,180 passengers on the ship and the chances of bumping into him again were very slim. The cruise ship was big as she read up online and checked the deck plans. There were 16 floors which consisted of bumper cars, a theater, a Grande promenade filled with shops, music hall, gym, restaurants, bars, rock climbing etc. the chances of seeing him again was small but secretly she hoped she'd at least get a glimpse of him again.

They finally went through security without any problems. As she slung her bag over her shoulder from the floor she crashed into a something, more like someone, and fell. The contents from her purse flew out. Tris grumbled, served her right for carrying three carryon bags, she had once again over packed and had bought new clothes when they arrived in Florida, she had to carry some of small contents in a carryon bag.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" the deep voice muffled.

"It's fine I over packed I shouldn't be carrying so many bags in the first place" she said.

She looked up and gasped. It was the blue eyed man that was staring at her from the security line. So much for a slim chance of seeing him again she thought to herself.

The man quickly gathered the things that fell out of her purse for her. She quickly realized that it was her turn to stare and helped him.

Tris silently thanked herself for not having any embarrassing objects lying around in her purse. She would have been mortified if god forbid a packet of condoms flew out or something. She shoved everything in her purse and he helped her up. For once they looked at each other and didn't look away.

"I'm sorry again for crashing into you, my friends are excited, they ditched me at security and I was trying to run after them" he said sheepishly

"No worries, I'm excited too for this cruise" she replied with a smile "I better get going my family's waiting for me at the check in line"

She really didn't want the conversation to end. It was the first time she felt safe around a guy after what happened with her and Peter.

"Oh yea same but to my friends. My names Four by the way, I guess I'll see you around '' he waited for me to complete his sentence with my name

"Oh it's Tris" I replied shyly.

"See you around Tris" he smiled. "Bye Four" , Four? I thought to myself what kind of name was that?

I made my way to the priority check in since I'm a Diamond member. I spot my family waiting for me in the line.

"Where did you go?" Caleb asks. "We thought you were right behind us" my Dad says.

"I was, some guy bumped into me by accident. I was partially my fault, I have a lot of bags" I answered.

"A guy?" my brother looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Caleb a guy" I rolled my eyes. Even though we're the same age 10 months apart, he thinks I'm still a little girl. "It was nothing he just helped me pick up my stuff"

"Ok Tris" he replies with a nod. I guess ever since the whole Peter situation he's been extremely protective over me and flips out when I mention guys.

We get checked in and make our way to the escalators that bring us to the entrance to the ship. I'm so ready to start this vacation.


	2. Chapter 2: All Aboard

**Chapter 2- All Aboard**

 **Four POV**

Four hurried to his friends who were waiting for him into the check in line.

"Who was the girl Four?" Uriah asked me while wiggling his eyebrows.

"She was no one. I bumped into her because you doofuses left me at security!" I grumbled.

"She's hot though!" Zeke exclaimed earning a slap from Shauna, "I'm kidding babe I only have eyes for you" he said as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Come on let's just get checked in" I said trying to change the subject.

I couldn't deny the fact that Tris was pretty, so pretty that I had been caught staring at her. She must think I'm a creep or something by now. It was the first time a girl had caught my attention. Her stormy grey eyes were mesmerising and I wanted to learn more about her. But the cruise ship's so big I groaned to myself how am I going to find her again! The chances are slim to none.

As I looked at my check in pass I realized I that I have an extra piece of paper. I turn it over and see that it's a confirmation letter for a spa appointment booked for the cruise.

It read:

 _Rm. 1214_

 _Dear Ms. Tris Prior, This is a confirmation letter for your spa appointment at 3pm, on Day 4; Sea Day. Please arrive 10 minutes early upon your appointment time. Thank you!_

 _Aroma Spa_

Crap I must have accidentally picked it up by mistake when I was helping her gather up the things that fell out of her purse! Now I definitely have to find her to give it back. Jackpot! The letter even has her stateroom number on it! Would it be weird if I went to her room to give it back? Does she really need it though? It's just a confirmation letter…

I shove the letter in the back pocket of my jeans and follow my friends up the escalators towards the entrance of the cruise ship. It was Christina's idea to do a big group vacation. It's been a while since we hung out together for a while so we'd all though it was a great idea when she suggested a cruise to the Caribbean.

 **Tris POV**

I swipe my card against my stateroom door no. 1214. I enter and I see a queen size bed to myself, a couch near the balcony door, a desk and tons of cabinet space for my clothes. I check the bathroom out, which turns out to be a decent size. My parent's room were on my right and Caleb on my left. I tell my parents that I'm off to explore around the ship before we meet for our dinner reservation at the large dining hall at 6pm.

I walk to the main promenade on deck 5 and check out their cute cupcake store and browse around in their souvenir store. I make my way up to the bumper car I walk along the pool deck looking down at the people on the lower decks boarding the ship. I check out the gym which is fully furnished with brand new equipment, I glad I can continue my workout even if I'm away on vacation.

I realize that it is near 6 o clock so I make my way down to the main dining room where it consists of 3 levels of dining. It has a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the middle. The dining room is gorgeous and I'm looking forward to eating all the delicious food I've read about.

I make my way to the assigned table where my parents and Caleb are already seated.

"How do you like the ship so far?" my mom asks. "It's amazing! They have everything on this ship, I'm excited to try out the gym soon" I reply with a smile.

We are interrupted by two men in uniform who I presume are our waiters "Good evening my name is Jenard and I will be your head waiter for the duration of your cruise and this is Lewis who is my assistant waiter" he says as he hands out the menus. I decide to order the ravioli because it's my favorite type of pasta with a classic Caesar salad.

 **Four POV**

"Hey isn't that the girl from security sitting over there by the window Four?" asked Christina.

I turn my head to where the windows are behind me. I see Tris, her parents I presume and a guy, who could be her boyfriend, but they look similar so maybe her brother. I relax a bit after I've made that analogy.

"Uh yea that's Tris"

"Why don't you ask her to sit with us?" Marlene suggested.

"She's here with her family, let's not bother her"

"Come on I want to get to know her better she seems nice" says Shauna. "Then why don't you ask her to sit with us?" I say. "Because you're the one who met her!" she replies.

I roll my eyes and get up and they all just smile at me. I make my way up to the windows where she's sitting and I tap her on the shoulder

"uh Tris?"

 **Tris POV**

I feel a light tap on my shoulder as I'm buttering my bread roll. I turn my head and see its Four from security.

"Oh hey Four!" I say a little too enthusiastically, "these are my parents and my older brother Caleb"

"It's very nice to meet you I'm Four" he says, shaking both my parents' hand. He's such a gentleman I think to myself.

"How did you two meet?" my mom asks. "Oh he's the guy I bumped into at the security line"

"You're the guy?" Caleb asks with a raised eyebrow. I roll my eyes "please ignore him he's just being his usual self which is playing the role as my over protective brother" he chuckles when I say that.

"So I was just wondering if you'd like to join my friends and I over there" he points to a group of people that look around our age who waves and smiles at me.

"sorry they saw us at security and they want to get to know you better. I promise we don't bite" he says with a smile. "But I understand if you want to eat with your family that's okay"

I look over to my parents, even though I'm 24 I still want their approval considering this was a family vacation to celebrate my dad's promotion, my brother's achievement, Christmas and new year's.

"Go ahead honey, make new friends it'll be good for you" my mom says. "As long as you have Christmas dinner with us I'm fine with how you spend your time" dad adds. "It's a deal" I reply kissing them both on the cheek.

I get up and Four leads me to his table.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting New Friends

**Chapter 3- Meeting New friends**

 **Tris POV**

I walk behind Four to his table. I can't believe we're sitting in the same dining room on the same floor! How did I not notice him sitting with his friends his table is so close to mine. How long was he looking at me for? He has a nice chiselled back I think to myself.

I sit down next to a tanned looking girl who can't stop smiling at me, "Hi! I'm Christina and this is Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene and Will who's my boyfriend." Everyone waves and smiles at me.

"So Tris tell us about yourself" Shauna says.

"Well there isn't much to tell. I'm from Toronto" I start. "Wait! We're from Toronto!" Christina interrupts. "Really?!" I exclaim. It was nice having something in common with my new friends.

"I graduated from Waterloo University and I studied graphic communications management. I have an older brother who's sitting at my table and I over there and I like to go to the gym a lot. That's really about it, I'm pretty boring." I say sheepishly. "Any boyfriends?" Marlene asks wiggling her eyebrows. I laugh, "No, no boyfriend" I say sadly. Just thinking of Peter makes me feel disappointed in myself

After dinner I've learned that Zeke and Uriah are brothers and they're dating Shauna and Marlene. Zeke and Four own a successful gym together back in Toronto, I make a mental note to try and check it out when I get home. Christina works in the fashion industry, Uriah works for a mortgage company, Shauna is an urban planner, Marlene is a model and Will's an architect.

I feel so comfortable with them even though I've just met them. I notice Four isn't very talkative and doesn't participate much in conversations, he just sits there and smiles once in a while when someone makes a joke. But I do notice his perfect jawline and his collar bones fuck I just want to kiss him! Wait! What?! Why am I thinking about him like this? I just met him!

 **Four POV**

I lead Tris to my table and I pray that my friends don't make dumb jokes around her. I really want to get to know her and I don't want my friends scaring her away, especially Uriah with his jokes.

Dinner goes great and she fits right in with my friends which I'm glad. I'm amazed to hear she's landed a job as a graphic designer for BMW's advertising team at such a young age. I've heard that getting into the advertisement industry in the auto business was difficult.

After dinner we all part ways which leaves Tris and I together. Zeke gives me a wink as he walks away with Shauna and I shake my head.

"Do you want to walk around with me?" I ask.

"sure"

We make our way to the promenade as I walk beside her I just can't help but notice three bird shaped tattoos on her collar bone. A nice looking girl like her having tattoos? I'll ask her about that later.

"Sorry for asking but how old are you?"

"I'm 26, I know I know I have a baby face and can pass for a teenager. Whenever I go out for drinks they always ask for my ID" she groans

I laugh, "Well you kinda do look 26"

"How long have you been living in Toronto?" I ask.

"Since I was 3, I was born in England and my parents decided to move to Canada for my dad's job, I also think the move was partially because my mom was sick of the rainy weather back in England" she chuckles, "but I moved back to England 2 years ago and then came back"

"Did you go there for work?"

"No, I was engaged and followed my fiancé to England for his job" she replies softly.

Fuck. I hit a sore spot and I immediately regret asking her anything about England.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring anything back"

"It's ok, he's an asshole and I was young, blinded by love"

"What about you? How long have you've been living in Toronto?"

"Well I was born there but grew up in New York but I came back to Toronto 5 years ago and started the gym with Zeke"

"What did you do before the gym?"

"I worked for my dad in the business industry. He was doing things that I didn't agree with so I left. Zeke approached me with the idea of starting a gym together and I agreed. Also can I ask one more question?"

She nods her head. "What's your tattoo?"

She moves her shirt aside to reveal three birds, "they're ravens, one for each member of my family. I was feeling a little homesick when I was in England" sha says.

"Well that's a very thoughtful tattoo"

"Hey what's your tattoo?"

I look at her puzzled.

"Yea I see you number boy, with two lines crawling up on the back of your neck" she smirks.

"I'll show you one day, not now, I promise" I say. She nods and smiles. It wasn't really the right time or place to show her my tattoos and was I really going to trust a girl I had just met with a secret I held so close to my heart? But Tris is different, she's like no other girl I've ever met before.

We talk some more and I realize that it's getting late. The first stop of the cruise is tomorrow San Juan, Puerto Rico.

"Can I walk you to your room?" I ask "It's getting late and I know Christina is going to drag us all shopping tomorrow"

"sure"

"Do you have plans for San Juan?"

"I don't think my parents are getting off the ship, they've been to this stop too many times and Caleb booked this private tour to see the controls of the ship up at the top. So it's just me" she replies.

"Would you like to join us tomorrow?" I ask with a smile. "I know Christina and the girls are dying to hang out with you some more"

 **Tris POV**

Was a handsome man really asking me to join him and his friends for a whole day tomorrow?!

"Sorry you don't have to feel obligated to say yes" he says.

Crap. I must have taken too long to give him an answer.

"No! I mean I'd totally like to join you!" I blurt out, "sorry let's just pretend I said that in a calm nonchalant way. I was just trying to process the fact that a handsome guy actually invited me to hang out with him. Fuck I did not mean to say that out loud!" I groan covering my face with my hands. Me and my big mouth, when will I ever learn to stop blabbering on?

He laughs and takes both of my hands in his. "You think I'm handsome?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows just like Marlene did at dinner.

"No" I scoff as I walk at a faster pace infront of him.

"well this is me" I say arrive at my stateroom door.

"oh!" he exclaims, "this is yours by the way" He pulls out a piece of paper from his back pocket and hands it to me.

It's my confirmation letter for my spa day. "You dropped it when we bumped into each other at security and I must have picked it up by accident"

"Oh thank you I was wondering where that went"

"Anyways goodnight Tris, meet you at the gangway tomorrow? At say around 9?"

"Sounds good! See you tomorrow Four" I smile.

"Sweet dreams Tris" he says as he leans in to kiss my forehead.

I swipe my card and enter my room.

What the heck just happened?! Four kissed me on the forehead goodnight?! I must be dreaming this stuff never happens to girls like me! That has to be a sign that he likes me!

I squeal in delight to no one in particular and head to the showers. I can't wait to hang out with Four tomorrow.

 _ **Sorry this took so long, I had exams to study for. Hope you liked the chapter!**_


End file.
